1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to food and, more particularly, to a water and fat or oil stabilizer and a texture improver for use in food which is able to function through a broad temperature range. The stabilizer of the present invention is especially suited for frozen foods and foods made with mechanically separated meats.
2. Prior Art to Invention
Water and fat/oil are present in virtually all foodstuffs and especially all prepared foodstuffs. Typically, prepared foodstuffs go through a broad range of temperatures, freezing (-25.degree. C.) to canning or retorting (120.degree. C.) to baking (250.degree. C.), as well as prolonged storage, oftentimes in either a chilled or frozen state prior to consumption. The broad temperature ranges and extended storage have a deleterious effect on the stability of the water and fat/oil in the foodstuff. Both water and fat/oil tend to migrate out of the foodstuff during prolonged storage and when the foodstuff is heated. This deleterious effect manifests itself in a number of ways, for example the foodstuff becomes dry or soggy, greasy, tough, chewy or brittle. These problems are due not only to simple movement of the fat/oil and water in the foodstuff but also to the breakdown of the foodstuff, such as the breakdown of the oil emulsion. The problem of stabilizing water and fat/oil in a foodstuff is especially a problem in the food industry where the foodstuff is subjected to a myriad of stresses due to the equipment used to mass produce the foodstuff.
To date, no one stabilizer has been found that is able to function in such a broad range of temperatures and to withstand extended frozen storage. There is a need in the food industry for a stabilizer that can withstand commercial processing, prolonged storage and operate in a broad temperature range, -25.degree. C. to 250.degree. C., without breaking down.
Broad temperature ranges and prolonged storage at cold temperatures can also have a deleterious effect on the texture and mouth feel of a foodstuff. There is a need for a stabilizer which maintains or improves the texture and mouth feel of foodstuffs.
Texture and mouth feel is especially important with mechanically separated meats. Mechanically separated meats, sometimes referred to as fine ground meats or mechanically deboned meats, are a species of ground meat. Mechanically separated meat is meat that is separated from the bone and, in the case of poultry, from the skin, by machine. Because of the reduced cost for mechanical deboning of meat, there has been a recent increase in the use of mechanically separated meats. This is especially true for poultry, such as turkey and chicken.
The texture of mechanically separated meat is mush or a fine ground product, hence the texture of foodstuffs made with mechanically separated meat has been a problem. For example, mechanical deboned poultry is used in sausage products, i.e. meat stuffed in a casing, and especially hot dogs or frankfurters. The amount of mechanically deboned poultry added to a sausage product must be controlled because too much impairs the texture of the product and makes it too mushy. Generally, the amount of mechanically deboned poultry used for sausage products is no greater than 20%.
There is a need for a texture improver which has a positive effect on the texture of mechanically separated meats and which allows for an increase in the amount of mechanically separated meats in sausage;